10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine
10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends is a US VHS released to commemorate the tenth anniversary of the television series in the United States. It features 13 sixth season episodes and six songs. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1999. Each song and story was bookended with interviews about Thomas from various people at a Day Out with Thomas event at the Strasburg Rail Road. Description 1999 VHS This commemorative Collector's Edition video celebrates 10 years of Britt Allcroft's Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends]] in America, and highlights Thomas' favorite friends, as chosen by the experts - his loyal fans! Children love Thomas and his friends because they can identify with their everyday friendships, squabbles and rivalries and parents love Thomas because of its entertaining wholesome qualities that teach gentle messages important in developing good morals and values. In this anniversary video, children from across the country came out for a special day with Thomas to share with us their favorite Thomas friends and episodes, and to help us choose these 10 classic Thomas stories. In a live-action clip introducing each episode, you'll learn straight from the fans just what they like about their favorite characters. The grand finale features the music of Thomas' theme with special appearances by all the friends Thomas has made over the last 10 years! Episodes # James and the Red Balloon # Salty's Secret # Rusty Saves the Day # Dunkin Duncan # The World's Strongest Engine # Thomas and The Jet Engine # Edward The Very Useful Engine # Harvey to The Rescue # Buffer Bother # Twin Trouble # A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter # Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry # Gordon Takes a Tumble Songs * James the Really Splendid Engine * Little Engines * Down by the Docks * Winter Wonderland * Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo * Never, Never, Never Give Up * Five New Engines in the Shed * The Red Balloon * There Once was an Engine Who Ran Away * Troublesome Trucks * Salty * The Whistle Song Throughout the program, extracts of the songs Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover, Let's Have a Race, Really Useful Engine, Toby, The Island Song and Gone Fishing]] are featured as background music in the live action interstitials. Bonus Features * "Counting Celebration" game * "Paint Party" game * "Fun with Shapes" game * Link to the official website Trivia * The release was made to celebrate 10 years of Thomas' introduction to America, which was on January 29, 1989 - the airdate of the first Shining Time Station episode, A Place Unlike Any Other * This was the last VHS to use the original Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends logo on the cover. * This release won a Parents' Choice Award. * A tin bank was included in some limited edition releases of the VHS. * Mr. Conductor's whistle from Shining Time Station is heard at the start of each episode. * The Day Out with Thomas clips were featured in the music videos in Storytime with Thomas on Fox Family. * Interviews feature kids telling stories of the favourite characters, some of which reference episodes that were not included on this video: ** The stories about Gordon allude to Edward Helps Out and Henry to the Rescue. ** The story about Toby alludes to Time for Trouble. ** The story about Henry alludes to Come Out, Henry! ** One story about James alludes to Thomas Saves the Day. * Wilbert Awdry was not mentioned on the release, despite having written the original stories (except All at Sea). Shining Time Station was not mentioned either. * The music video appears twice in the DVD menu, once in the episode selection and again in the sing-along song menu. * Some VHS copies are black tapes and some are blue tapes. * During an interview, a parent mentions Culdee, thus marking the first time the Culdee Fell Railway has been alluded to in a television series production. * The live-action segments were filmed at the Strasburg Rail Road in Strasburg, Pennsylvania. This railroad would be used for filming again in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * Julia Weinstein, who was a producer for Shining Time Station, was post-production supervisor for this. * The recordings of the Day Out with Thomas event took place between April 30 and May 2 1999. Goofs * Henry and the Elephant is called "Henry the Elephant" on the back cover. * Culdee's name is spelled "Coldy" on the closed captioning. * Skarloey's name is spelled "Skarloway" in the closed captioning. * James Goes Buzz Buzz is given the UK title, "Buzz Buzz," when it plays. It is also named as such on the episode selection menu. Category:VHS Category:Thomas and Friends VHS